Guide du parfait petit chevalier
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Les chevaliers sont comme des élèves. Ils doivent respecter des règles. Certains sont juste devenus meilleurs que d'autres pour les contourner.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Me revoici avec un petit texte sans aucune prétention. J'ai essayé l'humour sans aucune conviction car ce n'est pas mon point fort. Merci de ne pas taper !

Note : le sanctuaire étant ce qu'il est, il m'a semblé intéressant de faire deux ou trois drabbles un peu plus tristes.

Je remercie **PetitPentagram **pour la correction et ses précieux conseils !

**PanAries :** merci pour la coquille que j'ai corrigé et merci pour la review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ni leur univers. On remercie Masami Kurumada.

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui sont concernés, qu'ils rentrent aujourd'hui ou bientôt !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><span>Guide du parfait petit chevalier<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne laisse jamais ton temple sans surveillance<strong>_

Etre chevalier c'est avant tout protéger le sanctuaire, le monde, sa déesse … Mais avant toute chose c'est surveiller son temple contre de potentiels ennemis. Les Ors ont pour mission de protéger le chemin menant au treizième temple. C'est pourquoi, le Grand Pope impose aux chevaliers de garder leur temple respectif et de ne le quitter sous aucun prétexte. Si certains d'entre eux râlent de devoir rester enfermer et de jouer à la parfaite «petite femme au foyer», d'autres ont eu le courage de fuir. Comme le premier gardien qui est porté disparu depuis plus de treize ans pour fuir un Pope complètement cinglé sur les bords ! Mais chut ! Officiellement : il est sur la terre de ses ancêtres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sois soudé avec tes frères d'armes <strong>_

Plus petit, son physique effrayait beaucoup les plus jeunes et provoquait des moqueries chez certains de ses aînés. Mais un jour, les moqueries ont cessé. Il a enfin trouvé une famille qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Et même si parfois il est un peu gauche voir même très maladroit tout ce qu'il veut c'est le bonheur de ses frères d'armes. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il a grandi ses frères ont vu en lui un gros nounours inoffensif.

Par le plus grand des hasards, le timing de son acceptation coïncidait avec les _quelques_ altercations musclées du trio infernal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obéis sans poser aucune question<strong>_

Aîné de la nouvelle génération, il est un exemple pour tous ses futurs collègues. Pourtant, une part d'ombre existe. A force d'écouter les autres, il a fini par oublier que lui aussi était vulnérable et marchait sur un fil. Pour lui, nulle ambition, nul désir n'a pu interférer dans ses choix. Il a suivi le chemin que l'on avait tracé pour lui jusqu'au jour où les fils se sont emmêlés. Il a continué à faire ce que l'on attendait de lui tout en tirant sur ses fils jusqu'à mettre à terre son ancien possesseur. Et leur pire cauchemar est devenu réalité : la marionnette a changé de mains...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne crains pas la mort <strong>_

La mort n'est pas une fin en soit mais la concrétisation de leur devoir. Ils savent tous que peu ont la chance de survivre à ces nombreuses batailles. La mort fait partie de leur quotidien. Elle est présente dans chacune de leur vie, que l'on soit un assassin ou un simple gardien. Certains la côtoient régulièrement, et flirtent même dangereusement avec elle à l'image de Deathmask. Réciproquement, cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de lui tourner autour sans que jamais elle ne parvienne à l'attraper.

Certains sont mariés à leur travail, comme Shura. Deathmask, lui, est marié à la mort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sois fort physiquement comme mentalement <strong>_

La force physique ne fait pas tout. Un mental d'acier qui ne pliera pas mais résistera à tous les obstacles est nécessaire. Tel un lion indomptable, il s'est battu pour obtenir son armure et faire oublier la « trahison » de son frère.

Après tout, il ne s'est pas du tout effondré à la mort de ce dernier. On ne lui a absolument pas jeté des pierres ni même traîné son nom dans la boue. Mais soyons honnêtes : un mental d'acier qui ne ressent pas la peur n'existe pas. Et si on rentrait dans sa chambre le soir on le verrait encore serrer son doudou dans ses bras à la lumière de sa veilleuse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voue ta vie à ta déesse<strong>_

Avant d'emmener les enfants au sanctuaire on leur explique qu'ils ont été choisi. Ici par la déesse Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. C'est un éternel recommencement depuis la nuit des temps et nul ne peut aller contre. Ils ne doivent vouer leur vie qu'à une seule divinité. C'est pourquoi l'incompréhension et l'interrogation se sont installées dans les rangs des chevaliers d'ors. Que peut bien faire la réincarnation de Bouddha au sanctuaire ? Bien que très puissant et ayant prêté serment à Athéna, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il passe ses journées à « méditer » et à « converser » avec Bouddha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aie du respect pour ta déesse<strong>_

Les anciens servent de guides grâce à leurs expériences. Ils sont la mémoire même de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Leur rôle est de transmettre avant tout le respect des valeurs de la chevalerie afin qu'elles ne se perdent pas. C'est le cas du chevalier d'or de la Balance aux Cinq Pics.

De part sa petite taille, il rappelle à certains un personnage de science fiction. Ce que la plupart des chevaliers ne sait pas c'est que la ressemblance est volontaire. Peut-être s'est-il dit qu'il aurait plus de crédibilité s'il se mettait à parler en langage codé ou par énigme. Ce qui est malheureux c'est que dans l'histoire il en ait oublié sa conjugaison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donne toujours le choix<strong>_

Un chevalier est censé être juste et intègre à l'image du huitième gardien. Leur rôle est celui de guide, même pour leurs ennemis potentiels. Comme l'attaque du scorpion qui donne le temps à leurs opposants de choisir entre mort ou abandon. Pourtant malgré la miséricorde dont faire preuve ce chevalier, il n'en reste pas moins que ces corps ne sont plus que des enveloppes charnelles vides.

Mais comme chacun le sait, les règles ne sont faites que pour être contournées, n'est-ce pas Milo ? Et ça il l'a bien compris avec son «attaque». Alors : mort ou quasiment mort ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reste loyal<strong>_

Chevalier n'est pas qu'un simple titre et implique des responsabilités. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le sagittaire a pris soin de son frère. Mais, l'atmosphère au sanctuaire s'est alourdie. Et c'est finalement dans l'obscurité d'une nuit que tout s'est joué. Il est mort pour sa déesse. Même si cela revenait à devenir un traître et que ce choix entraînerait son frère à s'enfermer dans la solitude et à être rejeté par tous seulement à cause du nom d'un seul puisse-t-il être son unique parent !

Le devoir avant les liens du sang. Même s'il n'y a que la mort. Mais à qui faut-il vraiment être loyal ? Son frère ou sa déesse ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entraîne toi tous les jours <strong>_

Pour devenir chevalier, les apprentis sont soumis à un entraînement intensif où il n'y a pas la place pour la détente. Pour cela, le dixième a passé tout le temps possible à affûter sa lame. Malgré les moqueries ou le regard des autres il a continué son chemin selon ses propres valeurs forçant l'admiration des ses aînés et des plus jeunes à rejoindre leur ordre. Un seul mot d'ordre : entraînement, entraînement, entraînement … _à la natation_.

Après tout, c'est bien connu la natation développe la musculature. Et pendant ce temps là, Shura profitait de son moment de détente sous couvert d'un _entraînement_ que personne n'osait déranger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sois honnête<strong>_

Les chevaliers d'or sont également censé être des modèles de droiture, d'honneur et d'honnêteté. Le chevalier du Verseau à l'image des montagnes glacées où il a fait son apprentissage est reconnu pour ces qualités là malgré son cœur recouvert de glace pour ne plus rien ressentir. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans une guerre qui de toute façon les dépasse tous.

C'est pourquoi il n'a eu aucun problème à revenir sous l'apparence d'un spectre. Après tout, il n'a absolument pas pleuré à la mort de Shaka ni même refusé au départ de perdre son honneur avec l'Athéna Exclamation...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas <strong>_

L'un des passe-temps favori du douzième est d'aller fouiner un peu partout pour pouvoir se mettre quelques informations croustillantes sous la dent afin de colporter certaines rumeurs. Il ne fait preuve d'aucun remord à se divertir sur le malheur des autres juste pour son petit plaisir à chasser momentanément l'ennui. Et même si parfois ses extravagances ont pu faire sourire certains de ses collègues, c'est tout de suite devenu moins drôle lorsque c'est vous la cible. Aucune différence n'est fait entre rang et ami.

Mais à un moment donné : commère du sanctuaire, concierge ou chevalier il va falloir choisir !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un ennemi reste un ennemi<strong>_

Tout le monde le sait les chevaliers ont des ennemis. Qui dit ennemis dit haine ! Et franchement, ils ont plutôt le choix niveau je t'aime moi non plus. Au cours d'un combat, il est nécessaire de ne faire preuve d'aucun sentiment. Ils doivent avoir un cœur de pierre et ne pas se laisser émouvoir. Pourtant, la frontière entre la haine et l'amour et mince, _très_ mince. Ce qui explique que l'un des chevalier ait passé son temps à courir après un certain juge dans tous les Enfers.

A moins qu'il ne se soit juste donné le luxe de faire en sorte que son grand frère chéri ait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge !

* * *

><p>Note : pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, s'il y en a, j'ai essayé de faire correspondre à chaque drabble un chevalier.<p>

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et j'ose espérer quelques retours afin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

PS : Une suite est envisageable pour les spectres, marinas, bronzes... A vous de me dire si vous le désirez !


End file.
